Written in the Stars
by gpresti
Summary: In an AU, Little Lucy ends up joining Fairy Tail after running away from home and running into Jellal and Juvia. She loves her new life as a Fairy Tail mage, but things escalate quickly when a certain suited man barges into the guild hall with a scarlet haired boy unconscious is his arms. LucyxOC Jerza JuviaxOC No Natsu (Sorry)
1. Scarlet

**HEY READERS! THIS IS MY FIRST POST SINCE FOREVER, AND IM USING A NEW ACCOUNT, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all (I wish I did though) and all rights go to Hiro Mashima and his publishers.**

(LINE break)_

-3rd-

There are very few things that Lucy hates, and one of them is a thunderstorm.

She ran through the twisted streets of Magnolia, exhausted. Her father would never look for her there. However, Lucy felt something she almost always felt: loneliness. Here she was in an unfamiliar city, with nobody giving a care in the world about a little girl wandering alone on a rainy day. She whined, cried and pulled at people's shirts, but nobody gave her any concern.

Lucy stopped and looked around. She found a fountain in the middle of a plaza and pushed through the crowd of pedestrians to get there. She made sure nobody on the streets was watching her and instinctively, she reached for a certain golden key. Lucy climbed atop the cement towards the water. She hesitated after seeing the filth that poured out of the fountain. She crinkled her nose at the brown, churning water, oozing through the mermaid statue in the middle of the fountain. "She will be very angry. But no one is around. I'm so lonely."

Her friend indeed would get angry, but she's always angry. Walking towards the fountains, she scoped the cobblestone paths once more before pulling out the key and touching the water with it. She muttered something under her breath while twisting the key. A golden magic circle appeared and radiated the plaza as a mermaid appeared from the splitting water around the key.

The mermaid looked infuriated and glared at Lucy, "What do you want now you little brat? I told you to stop summoning me from your-" she stopped seeing as this was not the Heartfilia Estate.

"Don't go! You're the only friend I have, Aquarius" she tugged at the mermaid's hand. All of Lucy's worries were flushed out by the presence of her 'friend'.

"I'm so gonna kill you, you little brat!" Lucy smiled at Aquarius's threat. Aquarius looked around at the unfamiliar architecture, and the mermaid next to her spouting brown water. "Where are we and why aren't we at the estate?"

Lucy looked down from the infuriated spirit's gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "I ran away," she mumbled.

"You idiot little girl. Why would you do something like that?" the mermaid inquired, quite annoyed and still grossed out at the area she was summoned in.

"Because…. Papa isn't happy when I'm around. He's always angry." She admitted dejectedly. Of course she was right though. Ever since her mother disappeared, her father seemed more tense and unforgiving. She thought he would be happier if she left. That way she could go on a magical adventure. At least that is what she thought while she stowed away on the train. She didn't know that when she got out of the train, it would be raining buckets, and no passing boarding members would pay attention to her as she asked for help.

"I'm hungry Aquarius. What do I do?" Lucy whimpered, clenching her stomach. She could feel whatever magic she had draining quickly from her body. She wouldn't be able to keep Aquarius in that fountain for much longer.

Aquarius sighed and did a forceful face palm, "You're ridiculous. Come on, let's go back--"

"Hey"

Lucy froze at the new voice and quickly jerked her head, heart jumping as she almost slipped on the muddy water behind her. Before Lucy turned around however, Aquarius's gate closed, and Lucy was out of magic power. "No…don't leave me, Aquarius," Lucy thought.

A boy and a girl, around her age, stood in front of her. One was smiling. The girl was frowning, twirling her blue umbrella in a pouty way. "H-Hi," Lucy muttered back, climbing off the fountain and onto the ground. She did so cautiously, without turning her back at the two in front of her.

"You're a wizard," the boy stated.

The girl seconded, "Juvia thinks that too."

Lucy clung her keys closer to her chest. The boy had a strange marking on his right eye. Lucy thought it was a guild tattoo. "Are these wizards too? What if they want to steal my keys?" Lucy thought. There was no way she was going to let them steal her keys. They were the last thing Lucy had of her mother. If they were to take these from her…she would rather die.

The boy took a step forward and Lucy tensed, her hands clenching, ready to punch and run. But instead, he tilted his head and looked at the keys with a curious gaze, "What kind of magic is that?" he asked.

Lucy blinked a couple times. Still cautious, she stated, "Celestial Spirit Magic."

"Cool! I never saw that before!" If possible, the smile seemed to brighten up. He tossed his soaking blue hair out his face, "Don't you think it's cool, Juvia?"

"Juvia is not in a good mood," the girl said, turning away from them and twirling her umbrella in a fit.

The boy chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Hahha…are you still mad Mirajane broke your favorite umbrella? She said she was sorry." The boy then turned back to Lucy, "What are you doing in this weather? Are you going somewhere?"

"I…" Lucy couldn't answer the question. She didn't really have a plan beyond running and boarding the train.

The boy continued, "Why are you alone? Are you lost? Where is your family?"

"I-I don't have a family, "Lucy admitted dejectedly.

The girl with the umbrella stiffened. She looked up and with a serious gaze, "Then join ours."

"Huh?" Lucy perked up. Join their family? They barely knew her. The girl's eyes held nothing but sympathy and understanding, the first Lucy witnessed since she arrived.

"Join our family," the boy repeated with a wider smile than before, "Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail…?" Lucy whispered. The name left a familiar taste on her tongue. Had she read it somewhere before?

The girl nodded, blue eyes twinkling, "Our guild."

They each held out a hand, smiling and encouraging.

"Everyone is family in Fairy Tail. Why don't you come and see?"

(LINE break)_

Little Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall with her friend Juvia. It has been a month since she has joined the fairy tail guild. She still remembers how she got her guild mark. Looking at the pink mark on her right hand, she reminisced about the very day.

 _Flashback:_

 _"This is the Fairy Tail guild hall," Juvia said. "Here is where we get job requests and hang out with other wizards." Lucy was worried that she, Juvia, and the boy, whom she learned is named Jellal, were the only children in the guild hall. She was proven wrong when a certain brunette came running towards the trio._

 _"Jellal," the girl asked, "who is this?" she looked at Jellal awaiting the answer. The girl really hoped Lucy was a wizard joining the guild._

 _"My name is Lucy," Lucy muttered. She looked down at the ground, but still held out a hand. "I like your dress." The brunette seemed perplexed. She just threw on whatever she wanted this morning. Apparently her orange textile dress was the right choice._

 _"Thanks a lot Lucy. My name is Cana." Cana held out a hand, "Fairy Tail is really awesome, you'll love it." Then another person came towards the conversation. It seemed to be an old man. Lucy thought the man looked silly, for he was wearing a jester hat._

 _"Who is this? Another whippersnapper that wants to join the guild?" the man's serious leer freaked out Lucy. She quickly hid behind Jellal, but the man instead made the widest grin. Lucy's insecurities vanished at the welcoming presence of the old man._

 _Cana turned to the man, "Master, this is Lucy." The man examined Lucy and came to a decision. He motioned to her to come into the guild hall. Lucy followed the man, and Jellal, Juvia, and Cana curiously followed behind. They walked through the crowd of wizards who stopped to look at the new recruit. The master jumped on top of a counter and grabbed an object._

 _"Lucy, this is a guild mark stamp. Once you receive the mark, there is no going back, understand?" Lucy nodded in understanding. "Okay, where would you like it, and in what color?"_

 _Lucy didn't really think about how she wanted the guild mark placed. All she knew is that she wanted it on a location that everyone can see. She wanted people to know that her new family is Fairy Tail. "Can I have it on my hand?" she held up her right hand. "And can it be pink?" The master seemed pleased at the girl's decision and stamped the mark on her hand. Lucy stared in awe at the new mark, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" She jumped up and down to no end, "I love my new family!"_

End Flashback:

Lucy smiled at the reminiscent. In the month she has been in Fairy Tail, she had already made friends. Juvia and Jellal introduced her to several other members who were her age. There was the raven haired Gray Fullbuster, whom she thought was a nice boy…..untill she found out about his stripping habbits. There was also Mirajane Stauss, who seriously scared the hell of of Lucy whenever she came near her with her black leather two peice and white ponytail. Let's just say Mira's boots have come in contact with Gray's face many times. Then there were Mira's younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Lucy doesn't know a lot about Elfman, but not long after Lucy and Lisanna met, they became the best of friends. Lisanna's sweet personality can make anyone in the guild hall smile.

There was one person who scared Lucy the most out of everyone in Fairy Tail, and that is the mighty Titania herself, Erza Scarlet. The red haired knight could make even the bravest of adult mages tremble in fear. A lot of the time, she stops Gray and Elfman from fighting, but she doesn't realize how hypicrytical she can be. She and Mirajane have the biggest rivalry in the guild, and it takes the combined efforts of Jellal and Cana together to keep them from cutting each other's throats, even for just a short while.

Lucy and Juvia walked up to the counter where they sat on one of the dusty stools. "One strawberry milkshake, please," Lucy asked the bartender. The woman, unfased by the children, got started right away and made the pink beverage.

"That will be fifty jewel," the bartender said. Lucy gave the woman the money and got up from the counter. Juvia followed suit and the pair walked to the farside of the room to the table Jellal and Grey were sitting at.

"Hey, Lucy, Juvia," Jellal greeted them. The two girls sat down, and began conversing with Jellal. Gray tried to pitch in too, untill he found out his shirt and pants were missing. The three were talking about their magic, when Erza and Mirajane knocked over a table and sent it flying.

"Armored brat!" Mira taunted.

"Goth freak!" Erza sent back with equal ferocity. The pair gained attention as the guild wizards started surrounding the two. They formed a circle and began betting on who would win. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and chants could be heard.

Lucy had gotten used to the maniacle behavior of the guild. Despite the crazyness, Lucy still loved Fairy Tail. She was about to say something to Gray about his clothes, but Gray was sent flying, thanks to Mira, after being hit in the face with a wooden stool. She sighed at Gray's poor fortune. She and Juvia were not interested on being hit with trajectory chairs, so they fled to behind the counter.

The counter was the "safe space" Lucy usually goes to when fights break out. She usually finds Cana there reading her cards and trying to see a prediction. "Anything new today, Cana?" Lucy asked.

Cana puffed her cheeks at her misfortune to get any readings. She squinted at one of the cards and decided she found something. "You will have a fatefull encounter, today." Cana replied.

Lucy sat down next to Cana and crossed her legs. Juvia sat on Cana's opposite side and looked on at Cana's cards. Lucy huffed, "You say the same fortune all the time."

Juvia spoke up, "Juvia thinks so too." She folded her umbrella, which was pink, instead of her blue one, and she placed it with care at her side.

"No, this time I'm certain. You will definitely meet someone very important today." Cana tried to prove hersself. Lucy wasn't so sure though. "I finally figured out the part that was missing. This definitely says what I told you." Cana hoped the others would believe her. She had a reputation of false fortunes, and she wanted to fix that reputation.

(LINE break)_

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Erza were still going at it. The two were trading blows and pulling hair. Once they gave mercy at pulling each other's hair, they resulted in hand to hand combat. Erza threw a nasty punch, making Mira flinch and get pushed back. The people betting on Erza started cheering, untill Mira recovered and kicked Erza in the sromach. The two knocked each other back to opposite sides of the circle. Mira sneered, while Erza growled.

"I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, Erza, but you give me no choice." Mira started glowing a purplish-black color and then completely transformed. The once white haired child turned into a monster. Her hair completely stuck up in the air, while a black vein trailed from her forhead, across her right eye and down to the bottom of her cheek, like a crack in her face. Her eyes were encased in black and it appeared that she was wearing black lipstick. A pink ribbon was tied around her neck and her forearms and hands acquired green scales, fin like portrusions, and gauntlets. She grew a burly metal scaled tail and adurned a suit that revealed her arms and legs, exposing her stomach and upper back. She had high heelee boots that reached her thighs, decorated with motifs at the top resembling black blades. This was her Satan Soul Takover Magic. A fearsome ability that allows Mirajane to tansform and aquire the power of demons.

Erza saw this transformation and smirked, "I guess it's time to step it up a bit," she remarked. Erza herself started to glow, but she glowed white. In an instant, her whole attire changed into a different armor. Almost every part of the armor was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of the armor only consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extended along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Erza's waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which was partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings.Erza also adorned a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings.The armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. "Requip:Heaven's Wheel!" Erza announced as her now unbraaided hair fell down after the glowing. Requip magic was a common magic that allows wizards to summon weapons they store in a pocket dimention. However, Erza's requip was on a whole new level. Erza can not only summon weapons, but full armors as well, that can give her abilities, enhancements, and allow her to use other magics. Erza is the only requip mage on the continent capable of this magic.

Things were starting to get serious after the two girls transformed. The temperature dropped and the once cheerful crowed began to panic. "They're gonna destroy tbe guild hall!" one member shouted.

"Guild hall? More like the whole damn city," another backfired. The crowed began dispersing from the fight, even though the girls were not moving at all.

Lucy, Cana, and Juvia heard the sudden noise drop and decided to peek over the counter. When they saw what the two rivals were up to, they decided fleeing was the best option for them. Once they had their things they attempted to sneak to the guild hall entrance.

Erza decided to requip a simple katana and Mira began to gather up dark energy in her claws. Each put one foot forward and prepared to launch.

Before the girls could go at it, a certain yell from outside the guild hall stopped the girls in their tracks. In the distance, a figure could be made out. It appeared to be a tall, lean man. The man had white hair that was just as wild as Gray's hair. He sported a striped black tuxedo and a black tie. On his face was a pair of white glasses, and behind them, gray eyes.

In the mans arms was and unconsious child, the same age of Erza, Mirajane, and Jellal. He had bright red hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. The boy wore ratty and ripped clothes, and chains were cuffed to his hands and legs, appearing to be cut. The poor boy looked beaten and bruised, and close to the end.

The man who carried the boy cried out, "Help! My master needs help!" The man ran into the guild and searched around franctically. "Where is the master of this guild? Do you have an infirmary?" the man questioned, worry clearly in his voice.

Master Makarov all of a sudden apparead at the top of the stairs. Seeing the situation he made a decision. "Erza, take the boy to the infirmary and try to help recover." Erza nodded and she and Mira carried the boy to the infirmary. The white haired man seemed worried about being separated from the boy but the master reassured him, "The boy will be fine. Please come to my office." The master motioned for the man to come upstairs and hesitantly he did.

(LINE break)_

Erza sat next to the boy on a wooden stool in the infirmary. After making sure the boy was okay on the bed, she felt his forehead for a fever. She found it was extremely high so decided to get a bowl of water and a towel. As she was filling uo the bowl in the corner of the room, she her the boy shift a little in the bed. She turned only to see the red haired boy still asleep. Erza wondered a bit, "His hair looks a lot like mine. That's kinda cool."

Erza dipped the towel in the water, and was about to drain it when she heard the boy say something. "No, Sho didn't do it, it was me," the boy mumbled in his sleep. Erza stiffened at the name the red haired boy mentioned. She tried her best to shrug it off, but the boy said something else, "Leave Erza alone!"

(LINE break)_

"Who are you exactly?" Master Makarov asked the man in the tuxedo. The two were now in Makarov's office in the second floor. They sat in comfy chairs on opposite sided af a large desk, piled to the brim with complaint forms from the Magic Council, the government for mages in Fiore.

"My name is Libros. I serve one an only one person, and that was the boy you met earlier. I'm not exactly human, or from this world, but I--"

"Hold on, what do you mean not from this world?" the Master asked.

"I was getting to that. I'm what you call an Octuran. Octurans are spirits, just like celestial spirits, but we are not based on constellations. We are more like elemental spirits. I, myself am the only mind spirit Octuran. We are summoned by keys, like celestials, but mages don't aquire us like silver or gold keys. In order for an Octuran mage to get a spirit, they must find a blank key, and find something that has the remnants of a spirit's essence to turn the key into an Avatar, which his a white key that can summon Octurans."

Makarov seemed to be soaking in this new information. It seemed That there was another type of summoning magic, but Libros was not finished explaining just yet. "Octuran magic has another ability: Avatar Dress." Makarov was intrigued by this new information. "It allows the user to completely take on the abilities of the octuran that has been summoned. Celestial Magic has a similar ability called Star Dress."

The Master was taking in all of this new information when Libros said something else, "Please do not tell anyone what I just told you. Xander will share his magic eith the guild himself. As for Avatar and Star dress, I want nothing said. Not even Xander can know untill he's ready."

"Xander?" The Master asked.

"The boy I carried was Xander, my owner." Seeing that this was the mind spirit, Master Makarov trusted his judgement.

"Octuran magic seems like a very capable magic. The name Xander may be famous one day." the master said.

"You're right. The name Xander shall be one to remember. Xander Scarlet."

(LINE break)_

Erza was taken aback by what the boy said. She was starting to peice things together. The boy said the name of her friend, and then hers. He had the same hair as Erza, and looked a lot like her. There were no more doubts in her mind. "Xander!" she cried. "I though they took you out for good. That must've been the man you summoned at the tower that I saw earlier." I single tear began to fall down her left eye.

She held Xander and rocked back and forth, "I though you were gone. I thought you were gone." Erza rocked back and forth with Xander still in her arms. Little did she know that the rocking caused Xander to stir.instead of waking up, though, he began to squirm in Erza's arms. Erza layed him on the pillow and watched the boy with sympathy. He began squirming more, and eventually ended up thrusting his limbs around. A single tear ran down Xander's cheek from his non patched eye. Erza grew worried, and anxiously tried to think of some way to help. She saw Xander began to make sounds of pain, and she had no idea what to do. She ran to the door of the infirmary, tears falling down, and cried out, "Someone, please help!"

(LINE break)_

Master Makarov and Libros got up from their seats.The master was showing the spirit out the door, when they heard a shout from bellow. "Someone, please help!" the two heard a voice. They recognised it to be Erza's, and Libros bolted down the stairs to the infirmary.

Libros saw the state Xander was in and he immediately rushed to his side. He lifted Xander into his arms and turned to the master who just walked in. "Do you know and medically trained personell?" Libros asked. The master nodded and motioned for the spirit to follow him.

The master exited the guild hall. Libros with Xandef was right behind, and Erza trailed the group down the streets of Magnolia. Little did they know, a certained blue haired mage was following them. The group reached the outskirts of the town and ventured into the forest. The master drifted to the path in the forest through winding trees. The twisting oaks and pines provided much cover for the blue haired spy.

The group reached a little cottage that was in a tree. Makarov knocked on the door to no response. He knocked harder this time and a woman opened up the door. The woman seemed just as old as Makarov. She had pink hair in a high bun, with two strands of hair falling on either side of her hair. She wore lond red robes, with a vampire coat collar, with two miniature claw-like portrustions stuck up at the edges.

The woman wore a grim expression, filled with annoyance and disgust. "What do you want?"" she spat at Makarov.

Makarov seemed unfased by the woman's rotten behavior. "Porliusica, (I think I spelled it right) I have a simular case to the girl you took care of last time. This time only worse, and he is in desperate need of help." Porliusica glanced at the boy in Libros's arms and motioned to bring him in. After Libros and Xander were inside, Master Makarov tried to walk in but Porliusica stopped him, "The boy and the spirit only." Makarov seemed a little upset, but he realized that it was for the best that Porliusica had more room to work, as well as the boy's privacy. Makarov stayed outside with Erza and unkowingly with Jellal who was in the bushes nearby.

Meanwhile, inside, Porliusica was rummaging through her cabinets, looking for ingredients presumably for a potion. Libros, who was sitting next to the bed he placed Xander on, suddenly spoke up, "Excuse me ma'am, but how did you know I was spirit?"

"Finally, a being with proper manners," she responded. "I just read your aura of course," she said in an 'ah-duh' kind of way. Libros was still confused about the answer he got and pondered a bit about other things. He was broken out of a trance when Poliusica spoke up again, "Spirit, this it a recovery potion I made according to my diagnosis. However, restoring his eye will take quite a long time. Three days at least."

Libros pondered on this new information when he had an idea. "I think I can help with that. Can you grab the keyring from Xander's belt." Porliusica did as asked and gave him a key ring with very few keys on it. Libros took one of the white keys, with a hint of black and yellow in it. He held it up, "Oh wonderous gate, I summon thee. Open gate of the light spirit, Lux!" Libros called. All of a sudden a man apoeared out of a white flash.

The man was average hight, with blond hair, with black hightlights. He adorned a dual color botdysuit that was so tight, abs could be seen throught them. The body suit was one sided gold, the other pitch black with stars. Over it was tight pants, that had the same design as the bodysuit. He had a shiny gold shoe on the black clothing side, and a black conver on the other. His eyes matched his shoes, as one was gold, and one was black, each on the opposite sides of the clothing.

The man appeared in aa bowing position only to see where he was. He saw Libros, and confused he asked, "Did you summon me here?" Libros only nodded and pointed towards Xander in his unconsious state, still squirming a bit in signs of pain. The mind spirit almost forgot, and then gave Xander the potion Porliusica made. Then Lux saw what happened to Xander's eye. He gasped and turned to Libros, "What happened?"

"Long story, but I thought you could help restore it." Lux knew what to do, and he closed his palm. It glowed and when he opened it, a fake glass eye appeared.

"I couldv'e done that myself," Porliusica commented.

Lux only shook his head. "This isn't a normal glass eye. It's an Octuran eye. It not only helps Xander see again, but it gives him enhanced eyesight. The only downside, is that the octuran eye pupil is gold, which won't match his other eye." Lux lifted Xander's eyepatch, and placed the eye in his socket with presision. He cast a spell to allow the eye to work, closed the eyelid and continued, "It is still not a real eye, so he may be immune to eye related spells."

Porliusica was impressed for a change, and was about to say something, but was interupted by a moaning Xander. "I suggest you take the poor boy back to the Fairy Tail infirmary untill he feels better." The two spirits nodded and Lux dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving Libros to carry Xander. He gave Porliusica his deepest thanks and left her hut with Xander.

Erza rushed to the side of her brother and checked to see if he was alright. Libros then had a curious thought, "Erza, how old are you?"

Erza laughed and replied, "Xander and I are twins." Libros seemed intrigued by the answer, then told the group what Porliusica told him. They nodded and began their tread back to the guild hall.

Hiding near them, Jellal was thinking, whilst a tear fell down his face, 'So Xander did survive after all.' Jellal had so much joy of seeing his old friend that he didn't notice the group with Libros were already out of sight.

(LINE break)_

"Make way!" Libros called out, as he tried to wiggle through the crowd of curious guild wizards. With Xander still in his arms, Libros walked into the infirmarh and placed Xander on one of the beds. Onece he thought Xander was comfortable, Erza walked in.

Erza walked in, and expresion of plea. Libros understood and began to disapate, "I'll give you two some privacy," he said before flashing away. Erza was glad to be alone with her twin. She sat near her brother, and rested her head on Xander's sleeping form. She smiled a grin, a thought came to mind, 'Nice to have you back little bro.' She began closing her eyes and fell asleep.

(LINE break)_

 **Whoah readers, chapter one is complete. The next chapter will be set the same year as the origianal FT timeline. Thankyou guys so much for reading. I would apreciate so much if I could get some reviews for the first chapter. If you hve any questions, requests, ideas, or reviews, please feel free to PM me. I will try to update as much as possible, but deadlines aren't my specialty. Once again, thanks so much, and I hope to see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all (I wish I did though) and all rights go to Hiro Mashima and his publishers.

 ** _(Time Skip year 784 'Seven years after the arrival of Lucy and Xander)_**

In the port of Hargeon, a group of three could be seen walking along the docks. The blond girl then spoke, "Come on guys! How are we supposed to catch a slave trader if we're moving so slow? Pick up the pace!" she pushed her two friends.

The blue haired girl clearly was annoyed, and the other bluenette spoke up, "Relax Lucy. We were going to stop at the magic shop first." He said. Lucy seemed excited by this statement, and walked onward with a grin on her face.

This ragtag group of friends were none other that Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, and Jellal Fernandes of Fairy Tail. Together they were Team Star. Jellal had the most popularity, however, for he was a Wizard Saint, one of the ten strongest wizards on the continent appointed by the magic council. He also gained popularity in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine by being on the top ten list of "Mages You Want as Your Boyfriend." Juvia however didn't need titles or magazines to be popular. She was and S Class Wizard who was called the Rainwoman, for she could make it rain whenever she wanted, and she could use that to her advantage. Lastly, there was the Celestial wizard herself, Lucy Heartfilia. She was no S class wizard, but still a powerful foe. She was named Celestia, thanks to Sorcerer weekly, much to her dislike.

The group of three finally reached their first destination and they walked into the small magic shop. Lucy saw so many items, but wasn't pleased. "Do you have any powerful gate keys?" Lucy asked the man at the register. Lucy was wasting no time, cutting exactly to the point.

The man seemed to be about sixty years old and he pondered to see if he had any gate keys. He walked to the back room and grabbed a small silver box. He placed it on the counter and opened the box. Inside was a total of three keys. Two of them were silver, while one was gold. The man then explained, "Those two are the gate of the owl and the gate of the Arctic wolf." he pointed to the silver gate keys.

Lucy began to be awestruck at the two gate keys. But nothing was more appealing than to add another gold key to her collection. She already had seven Zodiac keys. There are only twelve, so acquiring one is extremely difficult. "Which one is that?" she questioned.

"That one there is Scorpio, spirit of the scorpion," he replied.

"How much for all three?" she questioned.

"Forty thousand Jewel," he replied, a smile on his face."

Lucy seemed displeased with the answer, and did something any large chested girl would do. She hopped on the counter and made a sexy pose, "Come on now, how much is it really?"

Jellal and Juvia, who were looking around in the shop, scoffed at Lucy's typical tactic.

"I'll let you have it for thirty-eight thousand," he replied. Lucy seemed upset that her sex appeal only got her two thousand jewel. She slammed the money on the table and waited for her friends to complete their purchases. Juvia bought a few water magic books, and Jellal bought a bronze, gold, and iron alloy sword, although it's not for him. (*wink-wink*nudge-nudge*) The shopkeeper wrapped up the gift and waved them goodbye.

The group left the shop after saying their thanks. And they begun their search for Bora, the slave trader. They were interrupted from their conversation when they stumbled upon a group of girls surrounding this one guy. The guy was around his twenties, and he had a purplish-blue hair that fell to the tattoo above his eye. He wore tight red pants, and a white tunic. Over that, he had a purple cloak with gold accents. Lastly her wore two rings on his hand.

"Oh my god! Is that Salamander?" one girl cooed.

"He's so handsome and strong!" another cried out.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. Yes, I, the mighty Salamander am here." The purple haired man made a smoulder that the crowd fawn over him even more.

Lucy was confused. She had no idea who this man was. She was about to ask Juvia if she knew anything, but she then felt her heart beat rapidly. She walked towards the man, drawn to him.

Jellal and Juvia saw their friend get pulled in so they decided to make a plan. Juvia noticed one of the rings Salamander was wearing had a heart on it, and she knew exactly what that was. "Jellal," Juvia said, "That's charm magic. It's been banned for years.If someone is aware of it's effects, then the magic won't work on them." Jellal nodded and understood what she meant.

Jellal went to work and walked towards the crowd. He clasped his hand and chanted, "Heavenly body magic: Light Beam." A bright flashlight-like beam shot out of his hand, and he aimed the beam at the ring on the guy's finger. Luckily the guy didn't notice. Lucy's head followed the beam and she saw the ring. She instantly broke out of her trance, and saw the situation she was in. She slowly walked out of the crowd, trying to leave unnoticed.

"All of you lovely ladies are invited to my yacht party tonight," he smirked and then chanted, "Red Carpet!" and in a wave of colored fire, he flew off into the distance.

"That seems suspicious," Jellal remarked.

"Do you think that was Bora? A yacht party seems like the perfect place to kidnap women," Lucy commented.

"Juvia thinks so too. Juvia thinks one of us should go to the party and ambush through the inside, while the other two attack from outside." Juvia suggested. The Rainwoman seemed to have the best idea out of everyone.

"I'll go. I want revenge for that charm magic he used earlier." Lucy said, fire burning in her eyes. The other two agreed with the whole plan, and Lucy went off to change for the yacht party.

(Line Break)_

Lucy stepped out of the boutique in a fancy red dress. There was a slit that ran from half the thigh down to the bottom. She also adorned a set of pearls around her neck, and a silver bracelet. Lastly, she wore silver heels, sparkles making them almost blinding to look at.

Lucy walked down to the port where she knew Salamander's yacht was. She walked down to the yacht and was greeted by a suited man at the entrance. He greeted her and welcomed her inside to the yacht. She walked to a nice couch area and saw Salamander sitting down. She greeted the man, "Hey Mr. Strong handsome guy!"

The man smiled, completely satisfied about the untrue comment. Lucy almost rolled her eyes at the size of this man's ego. She walked up to him and made small chat. She pretended to be interested and dreamy eyed. Then the two walked to a couch area. "Here, have a drink," Salamander suggested. Lucy refused the offer, and then he tried a different tactic. He made all the wine turn into bubbles, and they started floating. Lucy fake giggled at the trick.

Lucy stared at Salamander. She noticed that he wore a second ring. 'That's sleep magic. That's been banned for years. I get it now. This must be how he kidnaps the women.' With no doubt that this was Bora, Lucy pretended to fall asleep. Bora then smiled, thinking that she really was asleep. He motioned to a curtain, and a few of his grunts came out.

From what Lucy could see through her semi closed eyes, there were three grunts, Buffy, Stocky, and Gorilla. Those were the nicknames she gave them at least. Buffy grabbed Lucy and was beginning to haul her towards the back room with the other girls. They forgot to tie her, leaving her hands free.

Once they left, Lucy got to work. Careful of being quiet, she pulled out a gold key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!" she whispered. A dim golden light flashed and Cancer flashed out of nowhere. The celestial spirit was a tan man, with braided locks put in a styled bun. He wore striped pants, with a button down shirt. He also had large crab like legs come out of his back. Lastly, he held two large pairs of scissors.

"You called for me, baby," Lucy sweatdropped at the crab man's words.

"Cut all the binds on these woman, wake them up, and lead them off the ship," She ordered, "And I," she pulled out her whip, "will take care of the big guy."

Cancer nodded and began releasing the binds, in two seconds, all of the binds were cut. Cancer snipped his scissors, "Yeah, baby."

Meanwhile, Lucy peered from behind the curtain. Salamander, or rather Bora was using his sleep magic on someone else. ' _that disgusting pervert,'_ Lucy thought. The grunts began to open the curtain with the girl in hand, when Lucy decided to take action. Before the grunts could say anything, she bound them with her whip and gave her signature "Lucy kick!" to knock them out.

Lucy knew Bora might be more difficult, so she decided to bring him herself to her friends to take him out. She went to the other side of the yacht where water was in arms length. She took out a golden key and inserted it into the water, "Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius," she chanted. The same mermaid she summoned the same day she joined fairy tail appeared out of nowhere above the water.

"Pfft. What do you want now Blond Bimbo?" Aquarius scoffed.

"I need you to send a giant wave to send this boat to shore."

Aquarius was not amused, "And why should I?" her rude attitude she had for all those years was finally getting to Lucy.

Lucy was fed up with this snarky behavior, "Why can't you just help me for once. I don't care if you blow me away to, just get this ship to shore."

Aquarius made her signature 'pfft' and raised the basin she always held. Water began swirling inside the basin. A tornado of the water was the only this you can see until Aquarius grunted and brought her basin forward. A twenty foot wave was summoned, pushing and engulfing everything in its path, which only included the yacht.

The yacht washed up on shore, but Lucy landed elsewhere. Aquarius floated right next to Lucy, "With that getup, you'll never get a boyfriend," Aquarius said. "Now I'm leaving for a date with my boyfriend, and he's hot." In a flash of light, aquarius disappeared, leaving Lucy alone near the ocean.

(Line Break)_

Bora's yacht landed in the Hargeon port. Jellal looked on, realizing that Lucy completed her part. All that was left was getting the girls to safety, and arresting the slave traders. Jellal and Juvia started towards the yacht, but paused when they saw Bora walk out, completely drenched.

Jellal almost forgot about the loser, and he remembered that he was the main objective for this job. He was going to knock him out when Juvia stopped him, "He is Juvia's to take out," she growled. If Jellal wasn't a wizard saint, he probably would've wet his pants in fear.

Juvia slowly walked towards Bora. Bora saw her and immediately tried to defend. "Hell's Prominence!" he chanted. He raised his arm and a gigantic blast of fire. The fire consumed almost everything in its path, which was only Juvia and Jellal, since the city was too far away. He thought the blue haired mage was done for, but was surprised when he saw her unfazed, with her hand raised. She had a bubble shield of water, and then she let it deform.

Bora's overconfidence backfired when he tried a "Red Prominence" spell, and Juvia fired back, "Water Slicer!" she sent flat vertical saucers of water towards the fire mage. Bora thought that the water was harmless, but a slicer nicked his hair, completely slicing it off. He decided not to underestimate the Rainwoman, but when he tried to attack again, it was too late. "Water lock!" she shouted. Bora was then encased in a sphere of compressed water with no hopes of escaping. Juvia waited until Bora passed out out of lack of oxygen, and then released her hold on him. Once he crashed to to floor of the dock, she walked up to him and placed magic blocking handcuffs on him.

By then, Lucy had regrouped, and she and Jellal had been spectating Juvia's fight. However Juvia wasn't pleased, "Juvia is disappointed. Juvia thought Bora would put up more of a fight."

Jellal smiled at Juvia's comment and turned to Lucy. Lucy already knew what he wanted, so she went over to the yacht and dragged out Bora's three goons. She handcuffed them, and put them next to Bora. Once they were secured, she went inside where all of the girls were. "It's safe now guys, you can come out now." Cancer showed the girls to the doorway, once they were all out, lucy pulled out Cancer's key, "Thanks Cancer, you can go back now." Cancer disappeared in a flash of light.

The rune knights came running in, and saw that the three mages already took care of the target. "Thank you mages. We've been chasing that man for weeks," the captain of the squad said. "What guild are you from?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail, of course," Lucy winked, and held out a peace sign. "We always get the job done."

"Fairy Tail, really? I'm surprised you didn't destroy half the city!" a different soldier spoke up.

Jellal sweat dropped, "We have made a poor reputation for us, haven't we?"

(Line Break)_

A scarlet haired teen was fidgeting with his glass at the bar. He slouched on his hand, boredom overtaking his concerns. He played with the spoon and spun it in the glass. A sigh was heard from him, "Mira, when did Erza say she would return?"

A white haired girl in a red dress the same age as the boy, presumably Mira, came up to the scarlet mage, "Xander, Erza said she would be here later today. You asked me that question five times already." Mira wasn't going to scold Xander. Instead she just smiled her perfect smile and continued on with her job as barmaid.

Then, another person spoke up, "Calm down kid, your sister is fine." The person was drunk, probably from the twenty barrels of alcohol she just downed. It was Cana Alberona. Instead of her previous dress attire, she wore brown capris, and only a blue bra, showing her unholy amount of cleavage.

"I know, I'm just worried that's all," Xander replied. Xander wore a rather interesting outfit. He wore a half- untucked black dress shirt with red cuffs with a red bowtie and suspenders. He adorned black skinny jeans with a red belt and red glasses. He wore red and white convers with black bottoms. On his belt was a keyring filled with an assortment of keys, and a rolled up whip. On his left side was a single sheathed katana, inlaid with designs and patterns.

Xander asked Mira for a strawberry cheesecake and as he was eating it, he saw three figures walk through the door. It was none other than Team Star returning from their job in Hargeon. He saw Juvia drift away, and Jellal decided to pay Master Makarov a visit upstairs, leaving Lucy to head to the bar. She was wearing a white blouse, and blue skirt that day, and it caught the attention of the Octuran wizard.

Xander brushed off his sudden interest in Lucy, and proceeded to finish his cheesecake. "Strawberry milkshake, please," he heard Lucy ask. He smiled at their common interest of strawberries.

Once he was done, he gave Mira the plate and decided to sit next to Lucy. "I see you like strawberry, Lucy. Although, I prefer the cake, honestly. How was the job?" Xander sat next to Lucy, who was engulfing her drink rather quickly. She tilted her head, only to see Xander.

Lucy's eyes widened, "I didn't see you come over here."

Xander stifled a laugh, "Probably because you were to occupied with that milkshake."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "Anyway the job was great. We had to catch this slave trader named Bora, and I snuck on his yacht, and pretended to be captured. Cancer set the girls free, while I took out the grunts. I then asked Aquarius to send the ship to shore, almost drowning me in the process. Lastly, Juvia easily took out Bora, and the rune knights took him for trial."

"Sounds like an eventful mission." Xander responded, clearly interested.

"Nah, it was easy. Jellal didn't even need to do much of anything." Lucy and Xander were caught in each others eyes. They did and did not want to turn away from each other.

The two were interrupted by a shout in the guild, "Give me back my pants!" The person who shouted was none other than Gray Fullbuster. However, you could tell his stripping habits haven't ceased. Grey had no clothes on, except for a pair of boxers, and was chasing a laughing Elfman across the guild hall.

Elfman was a lot different from how he was as a child. He was a giant, being way over six feet tall. Not only that, but he had so much muscle that he looked like he could rip a building to shreds with his bare hands. Elfman had spiky white hair, and a scar ran down his face. He was running across the guild hall with greys pants, his laughter emanating around the building.

Xander was getting annoyed by the two wizards' shouting. Lucy also was getting extremely annoyed. "Ugh they're always fighting!" Lucy complained. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, the whole guild started fighting.

The constant fighting is one of the reasons for Fairy Tail's fame, and rambunctious reputation. The fight went on, with mages kicking and shoving anyone in their path. It seemed okay until furniture got involved. Chairs were flying all over the place. Some wizards, such as Juvia, who didn't want to get hit by projectory chairs, started to move to other parts of the guild hall.

Elfman could be heard shouting, "Fighting is for real men!" However, his preaching for manliness was cut short when Gray and Wakaba sent Elfman flying over the bar, right into Mira, and the pair crashed into a wall, causing a few wooden mugs to fall of a shelf.

"This is annoying. Something needs to be done about this monstrosity," and orange haired man spoke. He had blue sunglasses with a green coat. This was Loke, who was Fairy Tail's lady's man, who was also in Sorcerer Weekly magazine on the Top Ten Bachelors list. He was surrounded by a group of women whom he asked to wait for him for he joined the fight. Once he got up, though, he was hit in the face with a mug.

Gray ended up losing his underwear, causing many to look away. He went up to Lucy, "Excuse me, Lucy, may I borrow your underwear?" This caused Lucy to slap grey in the face, and once Gray fell to the ground, Lucy continued with her milkshake.

Cana was getting fed up with the fighting, so she pulled out a few cards. Xander noticed this, and he stopped her, "No I think I got this." Cana was a little disappointed, but she didn't complain, and a she proceeded to drink her barrel.

Xander took one of his white keys out of the ring and brought it up to eye level. "Open gate of the Sun Octuran, Helios!" in a flash of white light, Helios appeared in front of Xander. He had tan skin and orange hair, as well as orange eyes. He had red shorts but no shirt, showing his toned body. He adorned golden shackles around his wrist, with chains connected to them. He had no shoes and a golden belt. Helios also wore red snake tattoos, that were two snakes twisting together. They started on the torso, reaching out on both arms, and then came down and wrapped around his legs. One side then branched up and wrapped around Helios's neck forming a necklace, which came back down. The two snake heads came down like a pendent. Lastly, Helios wore a golden Athenian crown, like the kind Roman emperors wore.

"Helios," Xander called.

"Yes master Xander," Helios replied with a gentleman's bow.

Xander sighed, "You don't need to call me master, Helios. Just call me Xander."

"Of course master. As you wish."

Xander sighed in defeat, "Anyway, I need your help. Can you stop the guild from fighting. Maybe a blast of fire will do," Xander asked the Octuran Spirit.

"Yes, my Lord," Helios replied with a bow. _'At least he didn't call me master,'_ Xander thought. Helios faced the guild, and changed his expression entirely. His face grew serious and he concentrated. All of a sudden, his snake tattoos started to glow red as he chanted, "Oh great star of beyond. I ask thee to lend me thy power. Solar Flare!" Helios raised his hands and sent a wave of pure red fire at those who were fighting. They immediately stopped due to the immense heat. However, the spell resulted in some charred furniture.

"What happened?" Loke groaned from the floor. The mages slowly got up, realizing the fight went too far.

The mages tried to cover up their mess, but were stopped by a gigantic shadowed figure, "What do you think you're doing! You imbeciles almost destroyed the guild hall!"

"Oh hey master," Mirajane greeted after rising from the ruble. The master than shrunk to his normal tiny self. He climbed up to the second floor and glared at everyone.

Everyone looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to say something. He pulled a gigantic stack of papers out of nowhere. "I am sick and tired of this. Constant complaints from the council! This is the most complaints we've ever gotten. Look! The most recent one is how Lucy drowned over the Hargeon port, and Juvia almost tore up one of the docks! Luckily, nobody was hurt, mo any serious damage, but you guys were reckless as always! All you brats do is drive me insane!" A lot of guild members looked down in shame, especially Juvia. Makarov grinned, "However….." Makarov set the papers ablaze and let them dissolve in the air.

"I say screw the Magic Council! Now listen. Magic is found without reason, and we've come to gain reason because of that. Our magic is meant for greatness, and rules from the magic council keep pushing us down, but these rules only suppress our potential and fail to let us grow as individuals. Don't be afraid of those knuckleheads on the council. Follow your beliefs and strive for the future, because that is what makes Fairy Tail number one!" Makarov declared. Everyone cheered in agreement.

(Line Break)_

Xander dodged a swing from a gigantic white monkey, also known as a vulcan. He pulled out his whip and managed to temporarily bind the Vulcan, "Lucy, a little help."

Lucy, who had decided to accompany Xander nodded, "Got it." Lucy also pulled out her whip and also bound the Vulcan. Now that the two shared the efforts of binding the monster, that left their other hands free. Lucy pulled out a golden key, while Xander pulled out a white key.

Flashback:

 _"My dad said it would be three days and it's been a week!" A little boy complained. This was Romeo Conbolt, the fire wizard Macao's son. Master Makarov was worried too, but kept a nonchalant façade._

 _"Now boy," Makarov said, "Your father is a very capable wizard. I'm sure he is having little trouble on Mt. Hakobe. Learn to be patient and have a little faith in your father. You should go wait for him at home." Romeo didn't seem to like this advice, for he punched Makarov in the face and called him a jerk._

End Flashback:

Lucy was quite cold from the icy cave she was in. The snowstorm outside of the cave in Mt. Hakobe wasn't helping either. Lucy twisted the key in her hand and swiped it diagonally, "Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!"

Lucy wasn't the only one to summon a spirit. Xander twisted his white key and made a 'v' shape motion, "Open, gate of the Polar Octuran, Glacea!" In two flashes of light, Sagittarius and Glacea appeared. Sagittarius appeared to be a man in a horse costume. He had black hair coming out of the head hole. The costume only trailed down the torso, however. Instead of the horse's body, Sagittarius wore green shorts and black shoes.

Glacea had quite an intriguing appearance. She had pale white skin, white her hair in a braid, which was put in a ponytail. Her hair was white at the tlye, and trailed down like an ombre until it was blue at the bottom. She wore lite sky blue pants, that had dark blue lines at the bottom. Little icicles spiked from the sides.She wore white, sky, and blue shoes that were high tops. She had a wavy top, that had the same ombre as her hair. She had calm blue eyes, and she adorned Icicle earrings, as well as a necklace. On one arm, was a curved Ice blade, while in her hand on the other side, she held an identical blade.

"Glacea, please take this guy out," Xander asked, still binding the Vulcan with his whip. Glacea nodded while she hyped for an attack.

"Sagittarius, can you aim for the Vulcan's weak spots?" Lucy asked. Sagittarius nodded as well, and loaded his bow.

"Icicle Crash" Glacea shouted. She created Icicles, and sent them flying toward the Vulcan. Each icicle hit its mark, sending the peverted ape flying.To put icing on the strawberry cake, Sagittarius also sent dozens of arrows, all hitting the Vulcan. The Vulcan passed out on the cave walls.

The two gathered around the ape, and it started transforming into a man. "Macao!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"It looks as though he was possesed by the Vulcan," Xander explained. "Vulcans thrive by possesig bodies, much like a Take Over."

Lucy knealt down next to Macao. He was fully unconscious. "Don't you even think about dying on us. Romeo is counting on us and expects a father to come home," Lucy said. Macao stirred, and finally opened his eyes and groaned. He was in bandages, clearly from being injured by Vulcans.

"How pitiful," Macao scolded himself, "There were twenty of them. I managed to get nineteen, but the twentieth got me. I'm to ashamed to go back to my son."

"Nonesense," Xander encouraged. "Beating nineteen of those stupid apes is still a big acomplishment. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, its sets a good example for your son, how to go through jobs. I'm sure Romeo would be proud." Xander took Macao's arm and slung it over his shoulder, giving Maccao support.

(LINE BREAK)_

The sun slowly fell down to earth as the hours passed. It was still early in the evening. Romeo Conbolt sat near his home, depressed. This was because he was bullied by some kids, therefore making him make his dad go on a job.

Xander and Lucy came walking down Magnolia, now sharing the weight of Macao, and they came near Romeo. Romeo, seeing how his dad was back cried in joy."Dad!" Rome shrieked, compldtely tackling his father. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Don't be. I was so worried about you," Macao said.

"It's okay, because I'm the son of a Fairy Tail wizard!" Remeo cheered.

"Next time bullies pick on you, tell them this: Can your dad take down nineteen monsters all by themselves? Because mine can!" Macao smiled. The father and son embraced each other for a while.

Lucy and Xander decided it was time to leave, and as they headed to the guild, Romeo muttrred, "Thank you, huys."

Lucy gave the boy her classic wink and Lucy decided to go home to ger apartment. However, Xander headed to the guild to meet up with a certain scarlet monster.

(Line Break)_

Lucy walked into her apartment, clearly tired of what's been going on lately. She crashed on her cloud of a bed, only to be woken up by a certain blue cat.

"Where do you think you were young lady?" The bipedal blue cat said.

"Since when were you my mother, Happy," she replied, clearly groggy. She pushed the blue cat of of her. "You know you couldv'e gone with us." Lucy told him.

"Ya, but today was fishing day, and you ditched me." By now Happy was fake crying.

Lucy sighed, "I already told you. I couldn't come because I had to rescue Macao." Lucy replied. She picked up the cat and put him at the end of the bed. He quickly curled info a ball, and slowly closed his eyes. Lucy, finally able to sleep, got in the covers, and fell asleep with a certain blue cat huddled close to her.

(Line Break)

 **Hey Readers! I would like to thank all those who followed and favorited my story. It means the world to me that people enjoy what I write.**

 **I apoligize for the short chapters though, for I am out of country right now, and I don't have a lot of Internet. When I get to America, I will get to write longer chapters, as well as post them more quickly**

 **Anyway, It would be realy awesome if I got some reviews, so I can know how you guys like the story, and if I'm doing well enough.**

 **I know my story is kinda new, but if anybody wants to help me make a cover, that would be amazing. You can also PM me too.**

 **Thanks again for everything**.


	3. Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all (I wish I did though) and all rights go to Hiro Mashima and his publishers.** (LINE break)_

Xander strolled through the narrow streets of Magnolia. He gazed at all of the shops, and almost drooled at the food stands. He passed the street market to head towards the nicer part of town, the shopping district, where there were commercial shops and outlets.

He stopped at a bookstore first, and entered. In the store, he browsed the nonfiction section, picked out a few books, and continued to the fiction area. He grabbed a few more, and headed to the magic section. He stopped at the desk, and laid down his basket filled with books, "Excuse me ma'am. Can you please direct me to the summoning magic section."

The woman, who was reading a book, placed it down and pointed to the left. "It's down the fire magic section, to the left in the corner near the lounge area."

"Thank-you," Xander waved the woman goodbye and headed toward the summoning section. 'Maybe I could find a book on constellations. That might help Lucy.' he thought. He arrived at the Celestial section and found a few books that may be useful.

Xander grabbed Silver Keys, Requip: A Basis, and Fiore's Spots of Elemental Magic. He was about to search the next row, when he noticed a really old book, wearing down at its parchment. Xander tried to grab the book, but it wouldn't budge. "Why...won't...this...book...budge?" he grunted. Finally, the book moved, but instead of coming out, it stayed tilted on the edge of the shelf.

Xander, who was now on the floor because he let go while pulling to hard, rubbed his head. "Oww...what the," he trailed off. Xander stood up and examined the book. "Written in the Stars by Anna Heartfilia," he read. "Maybe she has some sort of connection to Lucy."

Xander pulled on the book again, and something behind the door clicked. The bookshelf budged and pulled out of the wall like a door. He only saw darkness, so once he stepped in, he pulled out a white key. "Open, gate of the light Octuran, Lux," Xander whispered.

In a flash of light, lux appeared, "Greetings Xander. How may I be of service to you?"

Xander pointed to the darkness, "I need a little light." Lux pulled something out of nowhere that appeared to be a miniature crystal ball. He put the ball on top of something tall. "A light lacrima?" Xander asked. Lux nodded, turned on the lacrima, and disappeared in a flash.

The room lit up, and the first thing Xander saw was a sign saying 'Forbidden Section'. All around him were bookshelves filled with old books. He gaped in awe at the forbidden books. He rushed immediately to the ile labeled, 'Lost Spatial Magic'. He immediately went to the summoning area and took every book in sight, not even bothering with looking at any names. "Requip: Storage fill," Xander chanted. All the books he grabbed vanished into thin air, into Xander's personal pocket dimension.

Xander realized that this was forbidden for a reason, so he headed to the entrance after pocketing every book in the spatial magic section. He peered out of the entrance, and after the path was clear, Xander walked out of the hidden door, quickly shutting it.

He gave, 'Written in the Stars' a hard pull, and managed to take it out. He discreetly put it in his requip, and walked to the front desk. "I would like these books please," Xander asked the woman at the front desk. He placed ten or so books on the desk and waited. He trailed of for a while, thinking of those forbidden books, until he was interrupted by the clerk. He thanked her, paid for the books, and scurried out of the store as fast as he could.

(LINE BREAK)_

(1st person) Xander pov

Look. I never wanted to be a wizard in the first place, yet here I am, a member of Fairy Tail. I thought, 'Oh look! I have magic powers!' would be a cool thing. I never imagined to be this powerful. Ok, you may be wondering, "How is that red haired guy with a bowtie and suspenders, powerful?" Well look no further, I am, (Drum roll please)...S class. _Yayyyyy_. (Do you notice the eye roll?)

Many people would've loved to be S class, or even a wizard saint like Jellal. A couple of years after I joined Fairy Tail, my sister, Erza, convinced me to be her partner for the S class trials, and we slaughtered the competition. You should've seen the look on Mira's face when we crushed her hopes and dreams. (Okay, maybe I shouldn't be so cruel)

The old man, Master Makarov thought the trials were too easy, so he upped the game. Lucky us, thinking that we were S class, got a big slap in the face. Apparently, us two were supposed to beat an S class wizard before we were S class. (Why don't we recap?)

Flashback: (Year 780)

 _I was jumping with joy with Erza. We did it. We made it to the end. Makarov came to greet us. Here to congratulate us? How sweet!_ WRONG _! Old Maki was here to make life worse, "Congratulations you two to making it to the last round." Excuse me? Last round? Nuh-uh, I aint going through with a last round. "Your next task," Well Shist, "is for each of you separately to defeat an S class wizard. Anyone who is victorious may become S class."_

 _Why must the universe hate me? Not only must I defeat an S class wizard, but I have to defeat them..._ Alone _. Ugh. I was prepping my mind. At least that's what I call a mental breakdown. Erza put her hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "Thanks, Erza. I needed that."_

 _"Here," she said. "We will share our power, and act as one." She grabbed my arm, and I grabbed hers. Her arm became encircled with a dark energy. I knew what she was doing. This was a spell only twins could achieve: Power Switch. My arm was encircled as well, with a white energy. The energies trailed down our arms and began to mix, creating a silver energy in the middle._

 _Master Makarov, who was still watching, was confused by this spell, clearly having never seen it. Once the energy became all silver, the invisible bind on our arms went away._ _"What was that?" Makarov asked. He definitely had the comical flabbergasted look._

 _"That was Power Switch," I explained. "It allows two twin mages to share their magic power, as well as abilities. This way, we may be alone in our fights, but we will be supporting the other the whole time."_

 _Makarov seemed impressed, but he brushed it off, remembering that he still has to explain the rules. "What lies ahead of you are four paths, each with an S class wizard at the end of it. You must choose a path, and defeat the foe that lies ahead, or subdue them enough until they think you are ready."_

 _Great. We're really doing this. "It was an honor to serve by your side Erza. I am afraid, however, that my time on this word has come to an end." I say to Erza._

 _"Shut up. If you die, I'm gonna kill you." I didn't really know what that meant. I chose the left path, and decided to tread that way. I was stopped though, "Xander." she said. I jerked my head towards her. "See you on the victory pedestal?" I nodded, and trudged down the path, not looking back. I put away my sarcastic facade. It was time to get serious._

 _After about two minutes, I made it to my destination. I found a clearing, surrounded by forest trees. In the center was a stone chair, with a man perched on top, facing the opposite way of me. The man in the chair stood up and turned around. "Well if it isn't Erzy-werzy's brother." Oh great. I know who this is._

 _The man was no man at all. It was Jellal Fernandes. He just became S class the year before with another guy named Mystogan. They became the two youngest mages to become S class. He was only a couple years older than me at most. A smile crept upon my face. 'If Erza and I become S class, we'll take the title for youngest S class mages.' I thought. The problem, however, is I still had to beat the guy._ Yayyyy

 _I prepped my mind. I have never seen Jellal use magic since….that place. I have only seen him use one spell, though. I still got one trick up my sleeve. "When I found out you and Erza made it to the last round, I was very pleased. I always wanted you guys to be S class. There's one problem though," Jellal spoke. "You have to get through me first." Jellal held out a hand and made a motion that said 'bring it on'._

 _Jellal was my friend. I didn't want to fight him. Especially after all we've been through. But I promised my sister and Erza was counting on me to meet her on the other side. There's one trait about me I should mention: I never break promises. Of course this meant I was gonna get pummeled, but I would just get back up. After...that place...I was never gonna let the things I hold dear slip through my grasp. The thing I held dear the most was my familial bond. So if that meant I was gonna get hurt, then so be it, because that S class title is mine._

 _I decided to act first. I pulled out a white key, "Open, gate of the Grove Octuran, Vinea." I chanted. In a flash of light, Vinea appeared. The spirit was beautiful, with olive skin and a long green and brown braid that came down to her thighs. Pink flowers were embedded in her hair, and a golden maple leaf hairpiece was placed on top. Vinea wore a dress that appeared to be made of a gigantic leaf that trailed down to her knees. The area around her large chest, however, were yellow in comparison to the rest of the leaf dress. Vinea's eyes were a deep emerald green that appeared to gaze into Jellal's soul. She adorned no shoes, only an anklet of hibiscus flowers._

 _"Vinea," I said to her, "This is the strongest opponent we faced before. We need to give it our all if we are to emerge victorious." Vinea nodded in understanding._

 _However, Vinea wasn't on top of her game. She quickly had a nervous breakdown, "I've never fought anyone before," she crouched down and hid herself in her arms. "I can't do this." I didn't know what to do. Ideas flashed in my mind. How am I supposed to win if my spirits can't help me.I had a few tricks up my sleeve, but I was hoping to save them for later._

 _Still, my spirits were friends, not slaves, and I had to help, "Vinea don't worry. You think I would have summoned you if I didn't believe you could get the job done?" I came up to her and placed my arm on her shoulder. The sudden movement made Vinea jerk her head up. I noticed tears were streaming down her face._

 _Meanwhile, Jellal watched on as the scene unfolded. He was amused at my plan of action to defeat him. However, he looked quite bored. I could tell he was itching to fight, and I intended to give him what he wanted._

 _"Vinea, just remember. You won't be facing this enemy for me," she looked confused at my statement. "You will be facing this enemy….with me," I encourage her._

 _A smile creeps on her face as she wipes away her tears. "I won't let you down, Xander." I embrace Vinea in a hug, and we then turned to Jellal, He seemed intrigued by us, wanting to know what magic we had. Vinea seemed to want to waste no time, so she kneeled down on the ground, and placed her hands on the grass. She closed her eyes, feeling the energy swirl inside of her. "I can feel the energy of the forest," she stated._ _Vinea took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "Oh great spirit of the forest. I beseech thee to lend me thy power," her eyes flashed a bright green light, and then faded, "Grove magic: Bamboo Blades!" Out of thin air, trunks of bamboo made of pure green energy appeared. However, the tips were extremely sharpened, turning the bamboo into spears._

 _Vinea stood up, her back arched and her her look now calm and confident. She got in a position, and began moving her arms in a strange wavy motion. She made a hand motion on top of her other hand that looked like she was flinging things out of her palms. (Immagine making it rain :)...) Instead of releasing items from her palm, every swipe she made sent a spear flying at Jellal._ _Jellal avoided the spears with ease. He moved with a skilled acrobatic rush. He flipped and turned, dodging the trajectory bamboo spears. He passed the chair he previously sat in, and one of Vinea's spears obliterated it, shattering it to thousands of pieces._

 _Jellal saw what the spear did to the chair, and he turned in shock at Vinea. He got serious and narrowed his eyes. "You can't win that easily." he said after dodging the last bamboo spear. He recovered from the bamboo assault, and he glowed a bright yellow-gold, "Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor," he chanted. All of a sudden, his glowing increased, and he bolted into the air at the speed of light._

 _He came towards Vinea, who decided to defend herself. "Lumber Wall!" she chanted. All of a sudden, a large wall of solid oak rose from the ground. Jellal came crashing towards it, but he quickly changed his course. Vinea was confused, but completely understood what he was going for when he crashed right into me. I screamed in pain at the unexpected attack. He hit me on the shoulder, dislocating it in the process._

 _Jellal saw me crumble down and clutch my then probably broken left shoulder. He noticed my extreme and agonising discomfort, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Did I go overboard?"_

 _I slowly got up, biting my lower lip due to the pain. "No, I'm fine," I grunted. I grabbed my whip with my good arm, and approached my opponent. I swung it quite clumsily, and of course, Jellal dodged it. 'Damn it! How am I supposed to beat him now?' I thought. I looked over at Vinea, worried that Jellal may of hurt her too. Luckily, she appeared unscathed._

 _Jellal thought I was okay, so he sent his next attack, "Altaris," he chanted. He crossed his arm in an 'X' and a small dark orb appeared in front of him. The orb began to grow in size, expanding immensely. A gold light began to form on its inside, making the sphere look like a black hole in the night sky. Once the sphere was about eight feet tall, Jellal sent it flying towards me. I tried to dodge it, but it was like I was being pulled towards it. Vinea sensed my distress and sent a vine towards me. It wrapped around my torso, and I was yanked towards the grove spirit, luckily dodging the dark sphere._

 _We thought we were safe, but then a meteor attack rammed into me, sending me flying. "Vinea, we need to do….that," I said. Jellal had a look of pure confusion, not knowing what I was talking about. Vinea simply nodded at my statement. We closed our eyes and began omitting green aura's. Jellal was taken aback by the immense pressure our magic power was giving off. "You see Jellal. We didn't come this far to be stopped at the finish line. We will take you down, and we'll do it nice and quickly." I tell Jellal. He seemed offended by my claim, but I ignore it nonetheless._

 _Vinea and I held hands, and placed them forward. Our eyes glowed green, "Avatar dress," we chanted. Jellal was beginning to get frightened at our magic power. Wind blew uncontrollably, making all of our hairs stick up. "Grove Form!" we finished. All of a sudden, green streams of energy surrounded me. They spun and picked up immense speed, showing a tornado of energy, not daring to let anyone see what went on underneath._ _I emerged from the tornado, but I adorned a new attire.I adorned a light green dress shirt, but the red cuffs stayed. I had a red tie, but my suspenders became a dark green. I had on dark green skinny jeans,with a light green belt. My glasses turned dark green, while my normal eye turned green, the other still gold. I had on green and white Converse, but the soles stayed red._

 _"Now Jellal, can you keep a secret?" Jellal nodded. "I want nobody to know about this ability until I'm ready for them to find out. So far Erza, you, and Master know, and I would like to keep it that way."_

 _"Very well. I can manage that. It is the least I could do after you rescued me from the tower." I winced at the mention of the tower. Vinea, comforted me by sending a pulse of her positive attitude at me due to our recent link with Avatar Dress. I calmed my mind down to prepare for attack._

 _Jellal, however, attacked first, "Meteor." He came at me, but due to my Avatar dress, my shoulder was temporarily healed, so I was able to dodge his attacks. I moved with equal acrobatic skill as Jellal had previously. I dodged every time he charged at me, but it was too late, for Jellal had another trick up his sleeve. "Grand Chariot," he said. All of a sudden, seven, large, golden magic circles appeared in the sky. A beam of light connected them like a constellation._ _All of a sudden, beams of light fell from the magic circles, crashing into Vinea and I, destroying the ground beneath. Dust flew everywhere, creating a cloud that shrouded whatever lied inside from others' vision. Jellal smirked, "I'm sorry Xander, but it looks like you won't be making S class this year." He did a quick search, making sure we were down for the count._

 _Jellal began to turn around, only to be stopped by a katana at his neck."Think again." The owner of this katana was none other than me, myself and I. He tried to push it out of the way, but when he reached for the sword, I pulled out my vine whip and wrapped it around his waist, binding his arms in the process. I sheathed my katana, still in hold of the whip. Vinea stood right next to me._ _Jellal tried his hardest to escape the whip, but his fire spells weren't working. "Sorry Jellal, but this whip is impervious to magic attacks." I smirked at him widening his eyes in shock, still struggling to wiggle out. "I'm sorry I have to hurt you, but a promise is a promise. Vinea can you hold this? Let go when I say so." I handed the whip to Vinea. My hands then began to glow a bright green._ _"Okay, you can let go now."_

 _Jellal instantly got in a stance and lept off in a ray of light. "Meteor," he chanted, charging towards me._

 _I was ready to hit back, "Pan's Fury!" I came charging at him with equal speed. We approached in the middle, a huge explosion of energy obliterating anything in a half mile radius. The trees that once stood, became only ashes and flames._

 _Vinea looked like she was going to have a heart attack, "The forest!" She scurried around, trying to stomp on the flames, demolishing very little fire. "No!No!No!No!No!" she repeated, still stomping on flames._

 _I stood tall over Jellal, who was unable to fight back anymore. "That was impressive, Xander," he told me, his voice a little raspy. I smirked, for Jellal admitted defeat, meaning I win. "You win," he said. See, I told you so. "I grant Xander Scarlet the permission to pass through," he finished. All of a sudden, a path of charred of trees disappeared, and a dirt path was made on the side opposite of the entrance._

 _Vinea came towards me, "Xander! What do we do about these trees?"_

 _I had an idea, "Vinea, I have room for one more spell before I have to turn back into myself. Please lend me your support." She nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder. She sent a wave of energy through me, energizing my last spell. "Grove Octuran Secret Art: Demeter's Blessing!" I chanted. All of a sudden, the charred trees withered away. The fire cleared, and the ground shook. Suddenly, trees sprouted from the ground, replacing the old ones._ _"Vinea. I'm afraid I'm running out of energy. It's time to change back." I reverted back to my original attire, causing the previous damage to return, and yes, the broken shoulder too. I clutched my shoulder in pain, panting and biting my lips._

 _Vinea created a gigantic leaf out of thin air. She cut it with magic, and then slung it over my good shoulder. She placed my arm in my new sling, causing my pain to lesson a little. She took a thinner leaf, and bandaged my shoulder as well as my torso, which had a large gash in it. Luckily, something in it soothed the pain. "The bandages are Eucalyptus. That helps with the pain. Now Xander, I must depart. I'm glad to have been part of your big accomplishment," Vinea bowed then disappeared._

 _I helped Jellal up with my good arm. He thanked me and we said our farewells. He exited through the entrance, while I turned to the new path. 'I'm ready to see_ Erzy-werzy _now' I thought._

 _(Line Break)__

 _I trudged down the path for about a quarter mile until I reached a clearing, where a crowd waited for me. They saw me come out of the darkness, then they all cheered, screamed, and laughed._ _"I knew they could do it," I heard someone say. 'They? Does that mean Erza made it too.'_

 _All of a sudden, I was tackle hugged by someone. It was none other than Erza. She was in her Heart Kreuz armor, so naturally, I got crushed. "Oww, Erza. Nice to see you too." She got up, and held out a hand._

 _I grabbed it, and she pulled me up,_ _Erza noticed the leaf bandages, "What happened?"_

 _I smiled, rubbing my head in embarrassment, "Well, when I was,fighting against Jellal, I-"_

 _"You fought Jellal?" Erza interrupted me. She looked surprised, and she wanted to know more. "What happened during the fight?" she asked._

 _"I'll tell you when we get back." She looked disappointed by my answer, but she brushed it off. "Who did you fight?" I asked._

 _"I fought Mystogan. It wasn't easy, but I took him down." We nodded in understanding. We knew S class was going to be difficult to get to, but we made it. It's official now. We were the youngest people to ever become S class. We smiled, and then we hugged._

 _We were interrupted by a certain old Makarov, "Congratulations you two. I knew you could do it. And you guys are only fifteen too. You beat Jellal, who was sixteen last year, well seventeen now that you think about it…" Makarov began to trail off._

 _"Master," I interrupted. He understood what we wanted, so he stopped talking. "Thank-you all for being here," I faced the crowd, "We will not let you down as one of your newest elite members. We look forward to serving the guild."_

End Flashback:

Yes, I know. You're still wondering, "Why is he not happy with being S class?" Well here's the reason: too much attention. Yep, that's right. I got sick and tired of it. I hated being interviewed by sorcerer weekly. I hated being on their top ten most powerful male guild wizard list. I hated that nickname, Oberon, I've been given. I hated news reporters, and I especially hated when a girl liked me for status, not for me.

I've grown to just get used to it. I put on my fake smile whenever someone wanted to talk to S class me, and I've learned to use it to my advantage. Over these past few years, I became okay with this, and even started to like it once the interviews started to actually get to know me. People finally liked Xander, not Oberon, king of the fairies. For that, I am grateful.

(Linebreak) Current time_

I continued walking through the streets of Magnolia. I had to tell Erza about my discovery. I had to tell Lucy. Levy and Master Makarov too. I speed walked to the guild hall. The sun began to set, and I knew Erza would be going to Fairy Hills, the Fairy tail all girls dormitory, not long from then. On my way, I walked along the edge of the river that ran through the city. I could have sworn I heard a man in a gondola say, "I swear, between this guy, and that blond, one of them is going to fall in someday." I smirked, they meant Lucy and I.

Five minutes later, I reached the door of the guild hall. I was ready to see my monster sister. I walked in, expecting to see her, but she was nowhere to be found. I walked to the counter, hoping to see Lucy, but I remembered that she headed to her apartment earlier.

I settled at the table Jellal was at, thinking about something. Juvia sat down, bored from something. I sat on the opposite side of Juvia, right next to Jellal. "Hey guys," I greeted the two.

They waved at me, and concentrated in something. It was a chessboard. Jellal moved his rook a few paces, "Check," he said. Juvia moved her king, clearly not wishing to lose. They were down to a rook and a king each, making it almost impossible to get anything done.

"Stalemate," I said. To be honest, I just wanted someone to talk to, and almost everybody went home. They agreed with me, and Juvia gave Mira back the set. "So how come I haven't seen you guys in a while? How many jobs have you been taking lately?"

"A lot. Don't tell Lucy, but we are trying to get her to be a candidate for the S class trials," Jellal said.

"But that's several months from now. She doesn't need to worry about that stuff for a while. You should take the weekend off," I argue. As much as I want Lucy to make it to the S class trials, Jellal needed to stop worrying. "Besides, she was picked last time. She just didn't make it because Juvia beat her to the punch."

"Ya, you're right. I should stop worrying. It's just that S class was her biggest dream. I want it to come true."

Juvia looked up from a magazine she pulled out of nowhere, "Juvia thinks so too. But Jellal-san needs to take things more slowly." Jellal sighed.

(Line Break)_

"It was totally luck!" Jellal complained.

"Let's face it. Mr. Wizard Saint is too embarrassed to admit that I defeated him in battle." I was teasing Jellal. We were talking about the S class promotion before, so we ended up talking about about our own promotion trials. Jellal decided to call it a night, and he left. I just talked to Juvia about recent jobs.

We had that conversation until Loki, Fairy Tail's ring mage slammed open the guild hall doors, "We've got bad news! Erza's on her way here!" that one statement threw the whole guild in disarray. They all panicked, finding the best place to hide from Erza's wrath. Levy, Jet, and Droy, a group of mages called Team Shadow Gear, created a fort made of tables. Jet and Droy hid behind it, but Levy stayed where she was, proceeding to continue her reading, oblivious to what was going on.

In through the guild hall came a shadowed figure, carrying something gigantic on her shoulder. Metal clanked on the wooden floor, creaking as the figure waked The figure was none other than my sister, Erza, "I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?"

Mira came out from behind the bar, "Welcome back Erza. The Master is a conference right now."

"I see," she replied.

Max, Fairy Tail's sand mage spoke up. "So um, what's that humongous thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it," she gave a glare that could have made anyone pee their pants.

"No not at all!" Max and a few others replied.

"I bet Erza heard about what happened on Mt. Hakobe," Wakaba told Macao, who stiffened.

"Oh man I'm a goner" he replied.

"Now listen up," the whole guild stiffened, "The word is that Fairy Tail has caused nothing but trouble as of lately. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana," the card mage looked up from the barrel she was drinking from, "start controlling your drinking. Vegiter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba," the smoke mage panicked, "Get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you doddling in front of the request board. Just pick one already! Macao," she looked down and sighed.

"Please just say something!" he panicked.

Erza facepalmed and shook her head, "I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up." She looked up, "Are Elfman and Grey here?" Elfman and grey, who were previously at each other's necks, had their arms around each other, pretending to be the best of friends.

"We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Grey replied.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

She turned towards my table, "Xander, Juvia, I need you two to do me a favor. While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally i would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here, and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here, and I could really use your help."

(Line Break)_

 **Omg guys, so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. It's just, that I had a lot of things I needed to get done lately that I barely had time to write.** **So, there's gonna be a slight change. I'm changing the story to a Percy Jackson crossover because a major supporting character will end up coming from the PJO universe (Though not as their real name)** **Anyway, how did you like 1st person. Do you like the inside look? Please review and comment. You can always PM me if you want.**


	4. Lullaby

**AN: Oh my God I'm so sorry guys. It's literally been months since I've updated. I promise to try harder to post more, but I can't make a set time, for with university and everything, I barely have time. Thank-you to those who bore through the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you received a notification, it is probably because I edited the chapter. I removed the part with the new characters and added on to the previous part.**

 **Remember to comment and review, for I can always use your opion. Also, I will put up a pole around the time of the Phantom Lord Arc for who Juvia will end up with, so stay posted for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all (I wish I did though) and all rights go to Hiro Mashima and his publishers. I also do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus and all rights go to Rick Riordan and his publishers.**

* * *

Xander pov 1st

"Did that just happen?"

"Erza asked them for help?"

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Erza rarely needed help, and when she did, she asked Cana and I. But this time, she asked me and Juvia.

"Erza, Xander, and Juvia working together. I never saw that one coming. This could be…..the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen! All three of them are S class!" Mira was astonished to say the least.

* * *

At the train station, Juvia and I were waiting in front of the tracks. Meanwhile, Lucy was on a nearby bench with Happy and Plue, the Canis Minor spirit."What brings you along Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Mira asked me to come. She asked me to make sure those three don't destroy everything in a ten mile radius. Knowing them they would 'accidentally' blow up a mountain."

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza arrived.

"No not re…" Lucy saw the gigantic thing Erza was carrying. It was a full carriage of luggage. "All those belong to you?"

"Whoah look at that luggage!" Happy shouted.

"Can we get going? Juvia wishes to know what mission we are going on," Juvia interrupted. We boarded the train and sat in one of the cubbies.

"Erza. It's about time you start filling us in. What kind of mission are we going on here?" I asked.

"Of course. I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called lullaby." she explained.

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day I was coming back from a job. I stopped at a pub in Onibus that i know was a gathering spot for local wizards. A group of wizards said they were trying to break a seal that locked Lullaby. They one they call Kageyama said he would have it in three days, and give it to the wizard Erigor at the Eisenwald guild."

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing kids to sleep." Lucy commented.

"Yes. And the fact that it had been sealed away proves that it must be very powerful magic." Erza replied.

"Are you sure the people in the pub were with Eisenwald?" I inquired.

"Definitely. I can't believe I was such a fool that day!" She narrowed her eyes, "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he earned the name 'Erigor the Reaper.'"

"He kills for money?" Juvia asked.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." She slammed her fist on her leg, "How could I have been so careless. If I recognized that name that day, I could've pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"Lullaby…..Wait a minute. The three eyed skull! It's death magic!" Lucy choked.

"So Eisenwald wants to do something with this death magic and you want to stop them because you're sure that what you overheard is going to be something bad?" I asked.

"That's correct. I'm not foolish enough to take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Juvia for your help. And Lucy, thank-you for coming as well. We're storming the Eisenwald guild." Erza declared.

I cracked a smirk and punched my first, "Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

(3RD PERSON POV)

The crew arrived at the Onibus station, climbing out of the door. Xander, once he walked out, stretched back and yawned. "Xander, I hope you're not tired. We need you at full strength for this fight," Erza chastised.

"Relax Erza. I'm plenty energetic. In fact, I just can't wait to take down some bad guys." Xander assured Erza. Erza still had her doubts. If one of them end up too tired to fight, that could prove to be quite a large hindrance. Xander although yawned again. Just then, Juvia yawned as well.

"Juvia, not you too. I swear, I should have given you more time at the guild to eat and gain energy. I'm such a fool! Lucy, hit me for my retribution!" Erza ordered.

Lucy sweat dropped, "That won't be necessary." Lucy then realized she was on a dangerous mission, so she sent Plue back to the spirit world and put his key away. Once she sent Plue back she yawned.

Erza began to panic. 'There must be some reason to their yawning. They had plenty of sleep last night, especially Lucy.' she thought. Just then, she herself yawned. The group began to grow drowsy, unable to stop growing tired. "Sleep Magic!" Erza exclaimed.

"Lullaby!" Juvia replied. She collapsed onto the ground struggling to stay awake, "We're too late!"

Just as Xander was slowly closing his eyes, he saw a tall figure walk toward his unmoving body. All he could notice was a large scythe held in the man's arms on his shoulder. All Xander could hear was the sound of a flute in the distance and the shadowed figure's maniacal laughter before he blacked out.

* * *

(1st person Xander)

Desperate. That was all we could feel. What happened was shameful. Three S class mages and an A class taken down in one fell swoop. Imagine your pride washing down the drain, a dark guild overcoming your strength, all with the power of…..him.

Of course, we could have always given them payback, but we ourselves didn't know if we died then or not. Lullaby, the death magic, the endless sleep, was simply a flute. Four great mages, taken down by a flute.

At that moment, we weren't sure if death was such a bad thing. The next thing we knew, we woke up, but this time in magic blocking shackles. We were still in the train station, that was good, but we were tied to a pillar, unable to budge.

"Oh look. The sleepyheads are waking up," a man said. The man had dark pants, with no shirt. His shoes were spiked, and he had bandages past his elbows acting as sleeves. His white spiky hair fell down in a crescent, much like the scythe that rested on his shoulder.

"Erigor, the reaper. I should've known it was you," I spat, right on his spiky shoes.

"Uh-uh-uh. Be careful what you say, boy! Right now, you're the ones in shackles, not us." Erigor kicked me in the chest for good measure, twisting it, and pushing me into the pole. I then realized spikes adorned the bottom of the shoes. I winced in pain. "Oh? Is the great Oberon hurt by a little spikes."

"Stop! Please!" Lucy cried from my side. Drops of blood began to seep through my shirt. Erigor just laughed, his goons behind him enjoying the moment.

"Oh? Celestia wants some too?" Lucy had a pure look of horror in her eyes. I wanted to help Lucy, but I was helpless. "Nah," Lucy was confused, "Why don't I just torture you instead," he said to me. He sent a barrage of kicks and punches at me. The spikes in his shoes poking more holes in my skin. To add insult to injury, he punched with brass knuckles, only hitting my spots with wounds.

Lucy was stuck, no way to help. A single tear ran down her cheek. 'Is this the end?' she thought. Erigor began to send a devastating punch, only to be stopped by my palm. Astonished didn't begin to explain Erigor's reaction. "What's wrong? You were just so cocky a moment ago."

"How? How did you escape the binds?"

"Maybe you should have checked my pockets before you tied me up," I pulled out a switchblade from my back pocket. I close it and put it back into my pocket. I stood up, with Erigor's fist still in my palm. He was frozen in shock. Taking advantage of his temporary paralysis, I used my other hand, and punched him square in the face, knocking him back several meters.

With the time for him to get up, I tossed Lucy my knife, "Get everyone out, and we'll regroup at the rendezvous point." She nodded and cut all the ropes. She picked the locks on the shackles, and tried to wake up the other two.

"Ugh. I could really use some help." She began to pick up Erza, but the wizard in armor was all she could carry.

The members of Eisenwald began to crowd Lucy, and she was beginning to lose hope. Just then a certain blue cat came soaring through the skies, "Did someone order a hero?"

"Happy! Can you please carry Juvia?" Happy nodded and picked up the Rainwoman. The group dashed out of the station, avoiding dark wizards, becoming a blur in the distance.

Meanwhile, I had some unfinished business. Neither of us were giving up, but Erigor seemed to be getting the worst of it. Even worse for Erigor, I haven't taken off my magic blocking shackles, meaning that I was fighting him without magic.

Erigor stood up, only to be the target of a shuriken. It hit him right in the shoulder. "What? Where did that come from?" I chuckled, as I pulled out some more shurikens from my side pocket. Some of the guild members were trying to attack me with a from behind ambush. I pulled out several shuriken, and quickly jerked back, hitting every target in the shoulder. Erigor stood up again, a smile crept on his face.

"Tell me Erigor," I addressed him, "Why did Lullaby not kill us?"

Erigor cackled, a devilish smirk appearing on his face, "I haven't broken the seal yet." His hand glowed, and he placed the flute on the ground. A magic seal appeared blowing winds everywhere, causing everyone to cover their faces. Placing his fingers around the flute he began chanting, "Peto a tenebris ad lucem et de potestate uinci. Et dimittere a ex sigillum perpetua una dormienda. Et facti sunt potestatem Zeref meis. Lullaby!"

A bright Purple light engulfed the train station, sending of waves of magic power. The ominous wind was evil and malevolent, sending shivers down the spines of even the dark wizards. The light vanished into the air like a poisonous gas. Erigor turned to attack with the newly unlocked weapon, but was too late. I had vanished.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Lucy hobbled, struggling to carry the weight of Erza. She was well far away from the station. Happy was trailing right behind her, Juvia still in his paws. They arrived at a dark cavern in a mountain outside the city. The walls were damp and muggy, as if it had rained. All Lucy could see was five meters in front of her, the further of the cave filled with a dark abyss. Lucy dared not venture farther into the depths of the cavern. She laid Erza down, followed by Happy putting down Juvia.

Lucy sighed, "Just our luck. They just have to have a death weapon." The blond slumped onto the cavern walls and pouted. "And we don't even know where Xander is. I hope he's okay."

"Don't sweat it Lucy," Happy assured her. "Xander can hold his own against those goons. Remember that he's almost as powerful as a wizard saint. If he didn't slaughter those Eisenwald jerks, then he'd find a way to escape. You can count on it."

* * *

Xander panted and wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He had been escaping the Eisenwald guild and running away via rooftop. Of course, his training with Libros has improved his agility tenfold, but it still takes its toll on the scarlet mage. Just when he thought he had lost lost their trail, three Eisenwald mages were right behind him.

Seeing how none of them were a major threat, he decided to encounter them instead of fleeing. They caught up to Xander, each about to perform a spell, but Xander was too quick. He zoomed up to the first dark wizard and sent him flying, unconscious with a roundhouse kick. The second one gathered fire in his hand and sent projectile fireballs in Xander's direction. Xander charged, running on the walls, and he launched himself at the second wizard. He slid on his knees, just missing the dark wizard's fire punch, and he gave the mage an uppercut from below.

The last mage proved a greater challenge. This one sent a shadow ribbon towards Xander. It reached out of the ground and wrapped around his torso. Then a second shadow ribbon wrapped around his legs, preventing him from walking. The binds began to tighten, but Xander remained calm. Rather than panic, a devilish smirk appeared on Xander's face.

"What's so funny?" the mage asked. "Afraid of little ol' Kageyama, so you laugh to disguise the fear. I can give you some more shadows if you want." Kageyama said. Xander moved his wrist and grabbed a key, it glowed, and Lumos appeared. "How?" the shadow mage asked. "I didn't see you take of the shackles."

"I didn't. Your ribbons took them off for me," Xander replied blankly. "Lumos, take him out." The spirit cracked his knuckles and flew at Kageyama. Using a light beam, he shot it at the shadow mage. Kageyama tried to defend, but Lumos' attack made the shadow ribbons vanish. Once Kageyama was good and down, Xander bound him up, and slumped him on his shoulder. Lumos asked why he needed Kageyama. "I need him to tell me Erigor's plans," Xander replied. He sent Lumos back, and went on his merry way to where the others were.

* * *

Lucy paced around the cave with worry in her eyes. Xander wasn't back, Erza and Juvia weren't awake, and Happy wasn't making anything better either. What if Xander didn't make it out? What if he was put to sleep again? What if they killed him? "No!" she told herself, "Of course he made it out." She walked up to the cavern wall and slumped down on her shoulders. Dropping to the floor.

Just as Lucy was beginning to lose hope, she saw two figures approaching, Xander arrived, and with a hostage. She sprung up, hope returning to the gleam in her eyes. "I'm back, how are the others?" Xander asked. Lucy looked down at Juvia next to her in worry. "That bad?"

"They haven't woken up yet. Why do you you think that is?"

"I have no idea, but if it's deadly I'll have no idea what to do." Xander looked down in shame. His pride in being one of the most intelligent in fairy tail being shamed.

Lucy had too many things on her mind. What will happen to the others? What exactly is Lullaby? Thoughts of worry clouded her mind. Thoughts that won't leave her. Worry bringing on more than she can handle. But of course, she believed that Xander could do anything. One of the very things she admired about him. He never gave up, and he never backed down. Xander always did the impossible.

* * *

Some members were chatting about what just conspired between Erigor and Xander. "I can't believe we finally have lulaby." One of the dark mages said.

"Yeah, and about time too." Another replied. Their leader Erigor slowly walked towards the entrance and smirked.

"I believe that the time has come. We'll soon be able to reach our goal. The Guild Masters will be too busy talking on and on at their conference to even realize what's in store for them," Erigor spoke.

"So Erigor, when do we depart?" asked another wizard. Erigor spun around, pointing his scythe at his chest, too close for comfort.

"You guys stay. I leave….now," Erigor cackled.

* * *

Lucy sat slumped against the cavern walls, confusion placed on her face. The moldy scent began to nauseate her. She let out a huge sigh as she watched Xander. He was crouched down, grabbing Erza's arm and interlocking it with his own. "I don't know if this will work, but I'll give it a try," he said. Xanders arm became encompassed with white stings of white light. The strands wrapped around Erza's and poked her arm. They began retracting, pulling out black strands as they began mixing into a silver color. As soon as the light vanished, Erza jerked awake, gasping.

Lucy had even more confusion written on her face, but she let it diminish with the joy of Erza's return. Xander, however looked tired. "Xander, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured, "Erza, you okay?"

'What happened?" she groaned. She looked around the cave, and landed her eyes on Juvia. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Well..." Xander began, "When we got out of the train, we all passed out. Later, Lucy and I woke up, tied to a pole. I got us free, and Happy and Lucy got you and Juvia to safety while I held off Eisenwald." He made one of those 'I'm guilty' smiles, and prepared for an onslaught of attacks.

Erza's eye twitched, "You mean to tell me that Eisenwald is still out there! They could be attacking the city!" Erza growled in fustration and punched the stone wall, cracking it in the process. She jerked back, "Lucy, you stay here with Juvia until she wakes up." Lucy nodded in affirmation. Erza then grabbed Xander, "You are coming with me."

As Erza began storming out of the cave, Xander sighed, and began following her.

* * *

Erza and Xander arrived back at the station, kicking the door down. They wasted no time on planning an attack. They knew each other like they knew themselves, acting in complete unison. "Requipp! Flame Empress Armor!" "Open gate of the Sun Octuran, Helios!"

Erza changed into an armor that was predominantly dark red in color, with orange and black parts. The orange parts were shaped like flames and the other parts reminisced of Dragon's limbs. She pulled out a red sword, and prepared for attack. After Xander summoned Helios, he pulled out his whip, the strand combusting into fire as he pulled it out. The three instantly launched themselves into the crowd of dark mages. They worked with speed and grace. Xander grabbed several mages with his whip, tossing them to Erza as she cut them down. Meanwhile, Helios sent waves of fire blasts, knocking out the mages in the process.

Within little time, the two mages had taken out the whole dark guild, barely breaking a sweat. "Something's wrong," Erza turned towards Xander, "That was too easy." Erza requipped back into her Heart Cruz armor as Xander sent Helios back.

"You're right. We haven't even faced Erigor yet. We haven't even found Lullaby. He must have it, but why not use the speakers here?" Xander questioned.

The two ran to the roof of the place and faced a large crowd, "Attention! If you value your lives, you will leave at once! The group of dark wizards are in posession of a weapon of death!" Everyone, including the officers ran away. When the two turned their backs, they gasped as they saw a giant barrier of wind surrounding the whole station.

The twins glanced at each other before glaring ahead as a figure came down, floating. "It's a shame. I thought dealing with you Fairy flies would be fun. However, I have much bigger things to do. See you in Clover town!" With a motion of his hands, he sent them into the barrier. Erza attacked it, trying to get through but she bounced of.

"Erigor!" Erza growled. Said wizard grinned as he flew off, leaving the barrier to suppress the Fairies.


End file.
